


Meshed As One

by Preludian_Staves



Series: Silver Eyed Beings [1]
Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 10:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20445341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preludian_Staves/pseuds/Preludian_Staves
Summary: Some days she had no idea who she was in terms of their identities.





	Meshed As One

There were often days that she had no idea who she was. A small part of her knew that belonged to her somewhat limited sense of individuality that the Soul Link was too blame for that.

That same part of their mind that was hers wondered why the Organization didn’t do this with the other girls.

Was she Beth or Alicia?

They were so much more the same in identity than they were different as individuals that it was difficult to tell where one ended, and the other began. Neither of them remembered the smell of their mother’s hair, the taste of baked foods she might’ve made, or how the sun’s light used to feel on their skin before the Organization came for them.

As Beth stares blankly into the darkness over her sister’s shoulder, she wondered what the Organization had planned for them and the Soul Link that they were training into them.


End file.
